1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, more particularly to a push-push card connector with a device which ejects an electronic card from the electronic card connector when the electronic card is withdrawn.
2. Description of Related Art
Small electronic cards with a large memory are used in many kinds of portable electrical products, such as digital cameras, PDAs, mobile phones etc. The electrical product usually has a circuit board with a card connector mounted thereon for electrically connecting the electronic card.
Typically, a card connector includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts retained therein, an ejector mounted on the insulative housing and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The metal shell defines a receiving space for receiving an electronic card. The ejector includes a slider mounted to the insulative housing, a spring and a pole fixed between a rear end of the insulative housing and the slider. The slider can move along a front-to-back direction to bring the electronic card in or out of the card connector. The slider has an inclined face. When the electronic card is inserted into or ejected from the card connector, the electronic card abuts against the inclined face for pushing the slider moving along the front-to-back direction, and strength along a direction perpendicular to the inclined face is produced and drives the electronic card declining which results in that one end of the electronic card rubs the metal shell. Thereby, the electronic card will be frayed, and can not be smoothly inserted into or ejected from the card connector.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to solve the problem above.